Bored in the Club
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Prior to the start of the game. Club meetings can get boring sometimes so the girls (mainly Sayori) do many different things to amuse themselves. This is a simple little story about what four teenage school girls do when they are bored in a Literature Club. Rated T for possible swearing and sexual situations.
1. Stacking Desks and Playing Cards

**First new story of 2018!**

 **I hope you all like it and just one thing to note before getting started, this story is prior to the start of the game so...no MC.**

 **I hope ya like it and I own none of the characters! They belong to Team Salvato!**

Sayori was bored.

She had been sitting in a classroom that was reserved for her club. Her fingers were on a pencil as she doodled in a notebook that she usually used for club related tasks. She simply shrugged it off and started drawing little bows and balloons on the pages. She could still use them at a later time.

Her baby blue eyes would sometimes leave the page to look around the room.

They would fall on Monika, who was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. She had a composition notebook open and was writing something in it. Or doodling. No...she was way too mature for that kind of stuff. She was the club president after all.

Maybe she could look and see for herself…?

Slowly, Sayori crept over to the brunette and took a peek over her shoulder to see what was on the pages. She scrunched her face up slightly to make out what was being put on the pages.

What were all of these numbers? Why were they all scrambled together?

"44455544455/137137137?" Sayori spoke aloud, causing Monika's shoulders to jump up in shock.

:"Um…" Green eyes turned to the peach haired female. A bewildered but shocked expression forming on her face. "Can I help you Sa-?"

The other girl ran back to her seat before Monika could even finish her statement. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh...kay?"

 **~I~I~**

Yuri lifted her head from her book to the sounds of chairs being clanged together.

Her lavender eyes shifted to the classroom and immediately took notice of Sayori placing some desks on top of one another.

Since the chairs and desks were attached to each other by design they had to be stacked as a unit. However, the peach headed girl was placing them with the chairs amongst the other chairs and desks by the other desks.

This was truly a recipe for disaster.

Yuri turned to where Monika sat and noticed that she had exited the room. She then turned to the closet, where Natsuki had closed the door to it and herself being inside.

It was just her and Sayori.

Should...should she say something?

Should she _do_ something?

The placement was farthest from her desk so it wasn't gonna hit her if it tipped over. But the noise it'll make when it hits the floor will be horrendous.

She _had_ to do something.

"U...um…" Yuri mumbled. Her voice was too soft. "Um...Sayori?"

The peach haired girl didn't hear her. She was too busy stacking.

"Sayori?" she said it a little louder.

Still nothing.

Yuri breathed out of her nose as she watched the tower tilt towards the front of the room. She really needed to say something before it fell over.

"Say-"

"Hey Yuri. What-"

The purple haired girl turned her head to see Natsuki exiting the closet while rubbing her eyes. It was probably from the dim lighting in the smaller space and her pink pupils were trying to adjust.

The smaller girl quickly stopped mid sentence and blinked at the sight of the desk tower Sayori had made.

"Sayori!" the pink haired teen barked, causing the mentioned female to jump at the sound of her name. "What are you doing?!"

The peach headed gal gave Natsuki a lopsided smile as she answered. "Um...making a tower…?"

The tiniest gal raised an eyebrow. "Sounds kind of stupid…"

"I'm bored…!" the other student whined.

"Why don't you find a book to read?" Yuri suggested, slowly nestling herself back into her own novel.

Sayori smiled lightly. "Okay!" she bounced over to the purple haired teen and ignored the tower of desks that was slowly starting to tilt. "Got anything for me to read?"

"Um…" she sank further into her piece of literature. She then said very softly, shifting her eyes away from Sayori. "I-I only have the one…"

The peach haired girl turned towards Natsuki. Batting her eyelashes, she asked. "Do you have any books for me to read Natsuki?"

The pink headed teen couldn't help but crack a small smile. She crossed her arms and said confidently. "Looks like it's my time to shine!" Let me introduce you to the world of manga!"

"Yay!"

Natsuki went back into the closet and came back with the first volume of Parfait Girls. She then handed it to Sayori and said.

"Read this. Try and finish the volume before the club meeting is over. And if you crease any of the pages, I'll rip out your tonsils."

"'Kay!" Sayori piped, oblivious to the small girl's threat. She then thought about it a little more and a confused expression appeared on her face. "Wait wa-?"

"Enjoy~!" The pink haired lady chimed before walking into the closet and slamming the door shut.

 **~I~I~**

"Psst~! Yuri!"

The purple haired girl once again lifted her head out of her book. Her eyes widened when she saw Sayori looking back at her in front of her desk.

"Y-yes…?" Yuri asked with a slight stutter.

The peach haired girl pulled out a deck of playing cards and asked. "Wanna play crazy eights?"

The lavender headed female raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to read Natsuki's manga…"

The other teen's smile turned lopsided. She then said softly. "To be honest...it's kind of boring. I mean, the visuals are nice but nothing's happening…"

"That...could happen. It's even prominent in literature. The best thing to do is wait-"

"Wanna play crazy eights?" Sayori interrupted, making the words in Yuri's mouth die in her throat.

"Um…" she brought her body close to her book. "I'm...still reading…"

"Don't you want to do something else?"

"...no." her eyes shifted away as she said this very quietly. "W-why don't you just write a poem or a story or-"

Sayori gasped. "Wait! You're saying that _I_ could write a _story_?!"

Yuri eased herself back up in her seat. "I mean you could if you try hard enough. It could be about anything."

"Anything?!" Sayori blurted out, leaning in to touch noses with the other teen.

As the lavender headed girl slowly nodded, the peach teen headed back over to her desk and opened her notebook.

Yuri then sighed in relief and as she was about to get back into her novel, Monika entered the room with several bottles of soda, juice and water. Although it all looked like a hassle to carry, the brunette had a relaxed smile on her face.

"Who wants drinks~?" she chimed, setting them all down on the table beside Yuri's.

Sayori whined. "No food…"

"Couldn't find a code for free snacks."

Yuri blinked, turning to the president. "Wait wa-"

"Sprite!" she piped, throwing it towards the previous mentioned girl the drink. As she shielded herself from the attack with her book, Monika threw another drink at Sayori. "A&W!"

"Yay! I love root be-" the peach girl piped before the beverage whacked her upside the head.

The president then turned to Yuri. "Where's Natsuki?"

"...in the closet…" the purple haired girl mumbled as she lifted her head from her book. "Why?"

"I heard my name." the smallest club member spoke, exiting the closet. "What happened?"

"Coca-Cola!" Monika piped, throwing the drink towards Natsuki.

The pink haired girl nabbed it and proceeded to open the bottle. The brunette smirked.

"Nice~!"

 **~I~I~**

"We need to do something!"

The club members turned to see Sayori laying on the floor. The playing cards that she had were scattered all over the floor and covering her body. Yuri and Natsuki had lifted their heads from their books to see the odd sight while Monika had chugged down her fourth bottle of water.

"I agree!" The president said, standing up. "We have so much time on our hands! We can do so many good things!"

"Like what?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Monika shrugged.

"We can play crazy eights!" Sayori suggested, quickly picking up all of her playing cards.

"Nah. Sounds boring." the tiny teen said blankly, causing the peach haired girl to throw the cards in her hands in defeat.

"I'm pretty open to suggestions!" Monika chimed.

"We could play charades!" Sayori suggested.

"Nah." Natsuki said. "Sounds boring.

"Twister!" she pulled out the game.

"Nope."

"Freeze tag!

"Nuh-uh."

"Toss!" Sayori threw a ball towards Yuri.

As she dodged it frightfully, Natsuki shook her head. "No dice."

"How about Cards Against Humanity?" Monika suggested, taking out her phone.

"No way Jose."

"Strip poker~?" she chimed, bouncing her eyebrows as she took Sayori's cards.

Natsuki slammed her manga down before piping. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

Yuri blushed. "Um...I don't...I don't wanna play…"

The other three members turned to the purple haired girl. Sayori then spoke up.

"Come on Yuri~!" she chimed. "We all know that we wanna play because we wanna see you naked~!"

Yuri and Natsuki blushed profusely as Monika nodded in agreement.

"You are pretty hot." the brunette said as Sayori nodded.

There was a brief moment of silence before the smaller member mumbled out.

"You guys are perverts…"

Sayori gasped before snapping back. "You wanted to play too!"

"Back to consuming liquids~!" Monika chimed, opening an A&W.

 **~I~I~**

Yuri looked at her phone after several hours of reading. She was ready to go home and was thinking about what she would make for dinner.

It was 8:00 pm.

Her eyes widened as she shifted towards her other club members. Sayori had resumed stacking desks while Monika was flipping through the pages of her composition notebook. Natsuki was back in the closet reading her manga.

"Um…" she turned to the president. "Monika?"

The brunette grabbed a bottle of apple juice from her pile of drinks before turning to Yuri.

"Yeah Yuri?"

"It's late…" the purple haired teen said worriedly.

Monika's green eyes turned to the windows and sure enough, she could see the moon and stars.

"Um…" Yuri continued. "I don't think we should walk home in the dark."

"True." the president said as a loud noise was heard. They turned to see a bunch of desks all over the floor. Her eyes then shifted to Sayori. "Clean that up."

"'Kay…" the peach headed girl whined sheepishly before putting the desks where they belonged.

"And as for your statement," she turned back to Yuri. "I totally agree. Which is why I can drive you all home in my car!"

"You have a car?" the purple headed girl asked.

Monika nodded. "Got it last year. Let's go!" she stuffed all of her drinks in her bag along with her notebook before exiting the classroom. "Come on girls!"

"Coming!" Sayori piped, grabbing Yuri's hand and leaving the room. "Come on Natsuki!"

"What's happening?" the mentioned girl asked before noticing all of her club members gone. She grabbed her bag and left the room quickly. "W-wait for me! I can't believe you guys were about to leave me!"

And so, the girls went home in Monika's car and going to bed as soon as they got there

 **I may update this story inconsistently because new ideas may start popping into my brain so...it'll say complete but I may update it.**


	2. Snacks and a Dirty Mind

**Another chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **I own none of the girls! They belong to Team Salvato!**

"Hiya girls!"

Sayori entered the clubroom with a pep in her step. Monika, who was cleaning the chalkboard in the front of the space, smiled at the peach headed girl. She set the eraser down before saying.

"Hi Sayori! You're rather cheerful today!"

"I am~!" the blue eyed teen answered.

"Got some food?" Natsuki, who had walked to the front of the room from the back, asked. She put her hand out. "Share."

Sayori shrieked. "What?!" she then quickly and clumsily shrugged it off. "No…?"

Natsuki blinked blankly. Her eyebrows then furrowed. "Don't lie."

"Yeah Sayori~!" Monika chimed. "The only times when you're happy is when you have some food or when you're thinking about food~!"

"But I'm always happy…" Sayori mumbled as her head lowered. "How do they see through my charismatic disposition…?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Sure~!" the bow wearer piped, pulling out a pink bag of chocolates and shoving it into Natsuki's arms. "Take them~!"

The tiny girl gasped as she looked at all of the sweets. As Sayori sat down, Natsuki took a bite of one.

Her heart began to pound at the amazing taste.

"So sweet~!" she sighed, slowly walking over to her seat.

Monika watched her go with a smile on her face. However, once Natsuki had hid herself in the closet, a small tear went down her cheek.

She wanted chocolate too…

 **~I~I~**

"Hey Yuri~?"

The mentioned girl lifted her head to see Monika standing in front of her. She jumped a little at how close the brunette was before asking softly.

"...Yes?"

"I have a secret to tell you." she shuffled closer towards the side of the desk so they were shoulder to shoulder. "It's about Natsuki."

"Uh…" Yuri shifted her eyes from the book to the president. "we shouldn't talk about group members behind their backs. That's kind of disrespectful and ru-"

"I think…" Monika moved closer so that their cheeks were touching. "Natsuki…" she moved even closer. "...looks at very dirty stuff."

The purple haired girl blinked. "How...how do you know?"

"The Parfait Girls manga she keeps showing people is so...juvenile and babyish."

Monika was whispering this and Yuri was stifling a moan with how much her speech was tickling the rim of her ear.

"There has to be more in there than just that like some R rated BLs or she secretly watching some sort of porn-"

"M-Monika!" the purple haired girl squeaked. "That's disgusting!"

"What is?" Sayori asked, walking over to the two while eating a bag of crisps.

Yuri stayed quiet as Monika answered. "We think Natsuki's being dirty in there." she gestured to the closet.

The peach headed girl frowned. "But...Natsuki's cute. She would never-"

Suddenly, the three heard a loud moan and Natsuki screaming. "Yes yes! Right there! Right there~!"

Yuri and Sayori shrieked, moving away from the back of the room while Monika smirked.

She lightly knocked on the closet door and after the pink haired girl answered it, Monika pulled out the finger guns.

"Nice~!" she chimed before moonwalking away.

Natsuki suddenly looked confused.

 **~I~I~**

"Okay, thank you all for coming to the truth circle."

All four club members were sitting on the floor as Sayori spoke. They had all been positioned in a circle and were looking at the previously mentioned girl.

"Now," Sayori continued. "I know we all have secrets that you don't usually share with other people but feel free to share what is on her mind." she glanced at Natsuki. "Tell us what happens in your day to day life. Spill the beans...now."

"Yeah everyone." Monika agreed, popping chips into her mouth. "Tell us stuff.

The peach headed teen cried. "My chips!"

"I...I have something to say…" Yuri stuttered. She turned to Natsuki. "Natsuki, I would like to say-"

"There's no need Yuri-chan!" the small girl piped. "I already know what you're gonna say."

"...eh?"

The tiny teen took a breath before saying while blushing. "And I just want to say that you are a gorgeous specimen of a human being. Your curves are in all of the right places and you smell like lavender and cherry blossoms. Your breasts and-"

"S-STOP!" Yuri blurted out. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY AT ALL!"

Everyone went quiet before Natsuki's face turned a bright red. As she started to sweat, she blurted out.

"I-I wasn't gonna say that e-!"

"LIAR!" Sayori snapped. "This is the truth circle. You MUST SPEAK THE TRUTH!"

Monika nodded. "Like how salty these chips are."

The peach headed girl whined, turning to the president. "Stop eating my chips!"

"I was gonna say…" Yuri stated after clearing her throat. "I think you do very nasty things in that closet and-"

Natsuki blinked. "...eh?"

"Monika said you were...doing very dirty things in the closet."

The club president almost choked on her snack.

The pink haired girl furrowed her brow. "And you believed her?"

Yuri whimpered but nodded lightly.

Natsuki turned to Monika and said blankly. "...You are disgusting."

The president smiled sheepishly.

 **~I~I~**

"Hey Yuri~!"

The mentioned girl once again lifted her head from her book to see Sayori attaching roller skates to the bottom of the teacher's desk. Before she ask, the whole thing slid out of the room.

Sayori screamed as it left the room. She looked at Yuri and gave her a lopsided smile.

The purple headed teen raised an eyebrow before slowly going back to her novel.

"Hey girls~!" Monika piped, entering the room with chips, cookies, and candy bars nestled in her arms. "I just saw a teacher's desk fly down the hallway! Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah…" Sayori laughed nervously. "Real crazy."

Monika kept that relaxed smile on her face as she took notice that the teacher desk in their club room was gone. "And our teacher's desk is gone! That's bananas!"

"Yeah…"

"Go get it Sayori."

She whimpered, leaving the room. "Okay…"

 **~I~I~**

"Monika?"

The brunette looked away from her pile of snacks towards Yuri, who had looked away from her book. The purple haired girl then asked.

"How do you keep getting all of these snacks?"

"Good question Yuri." the president said with a smile. "And my answer is…"

There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at one another. Monika kept her mouth wide open as Yuri waited for a response. After about a minute, the lavender teen asked blankly.

"You aren't gonna tell me are you?"

"Right you are Yuri-chan~!" Monika said, sending the other girl a thumbs up. "You're so smart~!"

The bookworm sat there blankly as the president returned to her snacks. She then took notice that some of her chocolate chip cookies were missing. She turned back to Yuri.

"Uh Yuri...if you could tell me who-"

"Sayori." the purple girl answered just as the mentioned teen was about to leave the room.

"Good work Yuri!" Monika piped. She gestured to her desk filled with junk. "Treat yourself." she then chased down Sayori as she rushed out of the club room.

Yuri examined the table and saw all of the sugary goods covering it. To be honest, she wasn't that hugely fond of sweets but she could enjoy a few every now and again. She eyed the pretzels and licked her lips. They looked the best out of the selection.

She grabbed them and opened the bag. Her mouth began to water as she popped one into her mouth.

"So salty…" she mumbled to herself, heading to her seat. "So good…"

Yuri then returned to her reading, ignoring Sayori's screams as they rang out through the hallway.

 **~I~I~**

Monika reentered the club room with a smile on her face.

She then noticed the room was empty and 8 o'clock was the time on the clocks on the walls.

"...shit."

She then looked over and realized that Sayori still hadn't found that teacher's desk either.

"Double shit…"

On the plus side, she still had all of her snacks. She turned to her desks and noticed that everything but an M&M wrapper was absent.

"...Triple shit…"

She grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. She was breaking into another vending machine. And this time she meant business.


	3. Games and Fun is Fun for All Pt 1 of 2

**Chapter 3! Hope you all like it!**

 **I own none of the characters! They all belong to Team Salvato!**

"Afternoon friends~!"

Monika entered the club room with a skip in her step and a large box in her hands. She placed it down on one of the desks in the front and Sayori walked up to it with interest.

"What's this Monika?" the peach headed teen asked, turning to the president.

"Well, I'm glad you've asked Sayori!" the brunette piped. "These are a ton of games and puzzles I've found in my attic. I was thinking that we could all stray away from our books and play some games together!"

"Yay!" Sayori cheered. She then turned to the back of the room, where Yuri and Natsuki were reading their book and manga respectively. "Did you guys hear Monika? We're gonna play games today!"

"That's nice…" the smallest of the group mumbled as the lavender teen beside her turned the page of her own novel.

"That's wonderful Sayori." Yuri added monotonously.

Monika walked over to the two that were reading and grabbed their books. They jumped up in surprise and looked up at the president in rage or fear (you know who had what expression).

"You two heard me…" she said, still chipper but had a distinct authority to it. "We're going...to play games today…"

"Give me my manga!" Natsuki snapped, snatching the book from Monika to no avail. "Bitch!"

"P-please give us back our books!" Yuri cried. "We'll...we'll play your games-"

"Terrific~!" the president cheered, dropping the piece of literature. The girls grabbed them before they could touch the floor just as Monika skipped away.

 **~I~I~**

The girls were now sitting on the floor, the box that the brunette had brought in was placing in the middle of it all. Monika then stood up.

"You guys got any ideas on what game we should play first?" she asked.

Sayori scavenged through the crate and gasped as she pulled out a colorful game box. "You have Candyland!"

Monika nodded. "I used to play it all of the time when I was little."

"We could totally play this!"

"What's this?" Natsuki asked, pulling out a darkly colored box with black scrawlings all over it. Yuri blinked before her face contorted with fright.

"That's a Ouija board!" she turned to the brunette. "Why in the world do you have this?!"

Monika's smile didn't really fade as she answered. "It may have been my dad's or something~!"

"That sounds suspicious!"

"What's a Ouija board?" Sayori asked.

"It's a board used to summon the dead." the president answered with a smile. "Like ghosts and demons and-"

"Did your dad ever use it?!" Yuri asked frightfully. "It might have a demon possessing it or something!"

"Relax Yuri~!" Monika waved her hand around nonchalantly. "If there's a demon in it, it won't be attacking you~!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Let's play Candyland!" Sayori piped happily.

Natsuki mumbled, looking between the box and the closet. She really didn't want to bother with this right now. She wanted to crawl into her little room and read manga until it was time to go home.

Not any of this…

Her pink eyes looked back at her friends as they continued to talk.

"Yuri, if you don't like the Ouija board, just put it back." Monika said, slamming the mentioned board back into the box.

"Can we play Candyland~?" Sayori asked.

"...nah."

The peach girl frowned. "Why not?"

"It's for babies~!"

"Then why did you bring it?" Yuri asked as Sayori softly wept.

Monika shrugged.

 **~I~I~**

"Choosing games is hard…"

The girls were still sitting around the box, trying to think of a game to play. Sayori was still holding onto the Candyland board while Yuri was glaring at the Ouija board that was placed on top of everything.

Monika, who had said the first statement, gasped softly in revelation. "I got an idea~!" she pulled out her phone. "Let's do some YouTube challenges!"

Sayori clapped her hands. "Yay~! That sounds fun!"

"I already know how to do the cinnamon challenge." the president stated proudly. "All you have to do is swallow the cinnamon."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "...Isn't that the challenge?"

Monika was about to say something but then she placed her finger on her chin in thought. After about a minute, she shrugged.

"I...I know how to do one too…" Yuri answered meekly.

"The cinnamon challenge?" Monika asked happily.

"No." she answered firmly. "That one's dumb."

"I thought most of the challenges on YouTube was guessing a variety of foods." Sayori stated. "like PopTarts and donuts and cookies and lollipops-"

"No. Those are mainly challenges that Rosanna Pansino does."

"Then what challenge do you know how to do?" Natsuki asked.

Yuri walked over to the teacher's desk, causing the rest of the girls to follow. The purple haired girl then placed her left hand on the table, spreading all of her fingers out. She then went into her pocket and pulled out a small blue and black pocket knife.

Sayori and Natsuki held back their gasps as they and Monika watched with curious eyes. Yuri moved the weapon's tip gently between each of her fingers, ending at space to the left of her pinky. She then picked it up and placed it in the space below her thumb.

She then began to sing, moving the knife's tip between her fingers skillfully.

" _Oh, I have all my fingers_

 _The knife goes chop chop chop_

 _If I missed the spaces inbetween_

 _My fingers will come off_

 _And if I hit my fingers_

 _Blood will soon come out_

 _But all the same, I play this game_

 _Cause that's what it's all about."_

Yuri then moved faster, her singing did the same.

" _Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop chop_

 _I'm picking up the speed_

 _And if I hit my fingers_

 _Then my hand will start to bleed~!"_

She placed it back into her pocket swiftly before turning to her friends. Sayori and Natsuki looked so pale, as if they had seen a ghost. Monika looked unfazed.

"Neat~!" the president chimed.

"Thanks!" Yuri smiled warmly before heading back over to the box.

 **~I~I~**

Sayori looked at the Candyland box before asking softly. "Can we play a real game?"

"Can I go back to reading my manga?" Natsuki added, staring at the closet longingly.

"Can we burn this Ouija board?" Yuri added, fiddling with her fingers as she stared at the mentioned box frightfully.

Monika smiled and answered. "Sure, no way, and…" she turned to the purple haired girl. "We should totally do that before we go home!"

Sayori gasped. "Why?!"

"It'll be fun!" the president said with a grin. "We can make s'mores and hot dogs!"

The peach girl gasped again. "That sounds amazing~!"

"You're just in it for the food…" Natsuki sighed before looking through the box and throwing things aside before letting out a sharp gasp. "No way…"

"What?" Monika asked.

"No way…!"

"What?" Yuri added, raising an eyebrow.

"No…" the small girl lifted up the game box from inside and her eyes shimmered. "WAY!"

Sayori leaned over Natsuki's shoulder and saw the game box. She then read it aloud. "Chutes and Ladders?"

"I remember playing this game all the time when I was little!" she piped, hugging the box. "We have to play it!"

The president tapped her chin. "I mean, we could…"

"What?!" the peach haired girl shouted. "That's not fair! How come we can play Chutes and Ladders but not Candyland?!"

"Cause Monika likes Chutes and Ladders more." Natsuki stated before turning to the president. "Right Monika?"

She shrugged. "...eh?"

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"No way!" Sayori huffed. "I asked for Candyland first."

"She shut it down earlier…" the tiny teen gasped. "Which means...I win by default!"

"Not true!"

"Is so! Monika said it earlier!"

"Yay! You have Pictionary!"

Sayori and Natsuki turned to see Yuri holding up the mentioned game. The purple girl blinked before turning to the shorter teens. She gave them a weak smile before slowly putting the game back in the large box.

"How about this." Monika said, standing up. "I pick out a game, we play that and then we play Sayori's game because she vice president and you and Yuri…" she gestured to the pink haired girl. "Can do rock, paper, scissors to pick who goes next. Fair?"

Sayori nodded happily while Natsuki crossed her arms. The latter then said. "I guess that could work…"

"Great!" Monika clapped her hands before pulling out a large black box out of her bag.

 **This is getting a little long so this is gonna be a two parter! Stay tuned!**


	4. Games and Fun is Fun for All Pt 2 of 2

**Second part! I hope you all like it!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to Team Salvato!**

Monika stood in front of the other girls with a large black box of cards in hand.

"We're gonna play my favorite version of Cards Against Humanity~!" she chimed. "Not only are we gonna do this with my custom deck but losers of each round…" her smirk widened. "Will have to strip."

Yuri went pale as Natsuki cheered. "Yes!"

"For those who don't know how to play, I will briefly explain it." she opened the box and separated the black and white cards before picking up a coal colored one. "One person will be the Card Czar and pick a black card from the deck. It will be a question or a fill in the blank statement. You have to answer or fill in it with however many white cards the question asks for. If you win a particular round, you keep the black card. Whoever has the most win."

"Sounds simple!" Sayori stated as Monika sat down with everyone else and began to pass ten white cards to each of her friends. She then set the remainder of the deck down and asked.

"So, who wants to be the Czar first?"

"Me!" Natsuki's hand shot up in the air. "I wanna do it!"

"Glad you're feeling enthusiastic about this Natsuki!" the president piped. "I guess we can go around in a circle. It'll be Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and finally me. The game ends when there's only one person left with clothes on."

Yuri gulped. "W-we have to be...completely naked?"

Monika shrugged. "I mean we could do that but…" she pointed upwards. "We'll then have to change the rating of this story."

"...wa-?"

"First one to their bra and panties!" she piped as Natsuki grabbed a black card. She then read it aloud.

"'What are my parents hiding from me?'"

Monika immediately handed a white card to the pink haired girl with Sayori following. Yuri slowly picked up a card and put it next to the smaller girl as she grabbed all three and shuffled them.

"Alright…" she read the question again. "'What are my parents hiding from me?'" she picked up the first white card. "'Just Monika'" then the second one. "'Parfait Girls tentacle porn'?!" she blushed, turning to the president. "That's a thing?!"

The brunette shrugged before asking slyly. "Why do you care Natsuki?"

The pink haired girl looked away, her face beet red as she read the last card. "'Yuri's knife dildo'?!"

"Pick the worst one."

Natsuki raised the last card up in the air. "This one."

Yuri let out a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness…"

Everyone turned to her. The tiny teen shrieked. "That was _your_ card?!"

She nodded shyly before grabbing the black card and placing it beside her before getting a new one. The purple haired teen blushed madly. "I...I can't read it!"

"Do it Yuri!" Monika exclaimed. "You can do it!"

"A-alright…" she took a deep breath and read it aloud, soft enough for her to be able to keep her composure. "'Why am I soaking wet?'"

"Wait!" the president exclaimed. "Sayori, you and me need to take off an article of clothing."

The peach haired girl blinked but nodded, slipping off a shoe. Monika took off her jacket before grabbing Sayori's other shoe and ripping it off as well.

"Hey!" the vice president whined. "You said one!"

"Your shoes count as one thing~!" the brunette chimed as she and Natsuki gave Yuri their white cards."

Sayori huffed but sighed in defeat, giving the purple haired girl a white card.

"Okay…" she sighed heavily for stuttering. "Y-you all know the question." they nodded as she picked up a white card. "'Monika's presence'?!"

"Aww~!" the president gushed.

Yuri stared at her with a mix of concern and disgust before picking up the next card. "'Sayori dropping a cookie and having to pick it up'?" the purple haired girl thought about it for a second before blushing. "Geez…Monika. Did you really…"

Monika chuckled as Yuri grabbed the last card.

"'Yuri's milk drenched breasts'?!"

"Literally the best card!" Natsuki piped before mumbled. "Not that it's mine…"

"So~?" Monika asked, rocking back and forth. "Which one is the worst~?"

"The last one...definitely." the purple haired girl answered, causing Sayori to clap her hands excitedly.

"Yay! I won!" she cheered, taking the black card.

The president smiled at the sight before removing her orange vest. Natsuki huffed and took off her shoes.

Sayori grabbed a black card and read it. "'What did I eat for breakfast this morning?'"

"This is gonna be good~!" Monika piped as her and the other two girls handed the Czar their cards.

Sayori then repeated the question. "'What did I eat for breakfast this morning?'" she picked up a white card. "'Just Monika'" she grabbed another one. "'Natsuki's manga collection'" she lifted the last one. "'Sayori's ground burrito'" she gasped. "That's a lie! I never dropped a burrito!"

"Just pick one!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"The last one!" she piped. "Because eating a friend is not right and eating books is gross."

"Yes! I got another one!" Yuri cheered, grabbing the black card from Sayori.

Monika nodded, taking off her white buttoned shirt while Natsuki ripped off her jacket. Her pink eyes shifted to the sight of the president's red and white laced bra and her heart skipped a beat.

"That's a beautiful bra Monika!" The peach headed teen piped.

"Thanks~!" the president chimed.

"Why didn't you take off the ribbon of your uniform?" Yuri asked.

"Where's the fun in taking that off~?"

"I-I don't see-"

"My turn~!" Monika chimed, grabbing a black card. "'How beautiful is Monika? Let me tell you how. _.'"

Natsuki looked around. "Do we have any markers?"

The president handed her a dry erase marker.

The tiny teen took it, nodded in thanks before writing on the card. She along with Sayori and Yuri put out their white cards.

Monika then cleared her throat and read the black card again. "'How beautiful is Monika? Let me tell you how.'" she then said what was on each white card. "'Just Monika', 'Automotive combustion' and 'I don't know. There's nothing beautiful in this world that compares to Monika.'"

The peach haired girl huffed. "Who put the last one?!"

"I don't know but they have my point." she handed the card to Natsuki. "Here you go."

"Yes!" she piped, putting her card to the side.

Yuri sighed, taking off her jacket as Sayori begrudgingly slipped off her socks

The game went on for several more rounds until Monika was the Czar for the fifth time. Sayori wasn't gaining that many points and the only thing she was in was her shirt. Natsuki and Yuri still have a decent amount of clothes left while the president was down to her socks.

Sayori had to get this point.

"'Write a haiku'" Monika read as Yuri and Natsuki skimmed through their cards

Sayori wasn't gonna get this point.

"Y'know what?" the peach haired girl said, standing up and unbuttoning her skirt. "I quit!" she watched it slip onto the floor, revealing her lacey light pink underwear to match the bra she was wearing. Grabbing her clothes, she walked to the other side of the room in defeat.

Monika blinked. "O...kay."

"This is gonna be one bad haiku…" the smallest girl muttered, handing the president three cards. Yuri nodded before doing the same.

"I'm sure I'll love it. Winner takes all."

The two blinked. Yuri then asked. "Wait what?"

"Winner of this round wins the entire game." Monika explained. "You win in the game, you win for real. Winner takes-"

"We get it." Natsuki stated.

"Let's see…" the president tapped his chin as she picked up a set of cards. "'Spontaneous combustion. Just Monika. Our reality is a lie.'" she then went to the next one. "'Yuri's trying to be evil. Monika has got it going on. Death by a noose.'"

She then picked up her black card and asked.

"Who put the first one?"

Natsuki slowly raised her hand.

Monika smiled, handing the card to Yuri. "You lost."

"No!" the tiny teen cried as the purple haired girl bounced around happily.

"Great job Yuri!"

"Yay Yuri!" Sayori cheered before pulling out the game board that was on her desk the entire time. "Let's play Candyland now!"

"Sorry Sayori, but our club meeting's over." the brunette showed the peach headed girl the time, which was 8:05 PM.

Sayori frowned. "Oh man...can we play tomorrow?"

"Maybe not."

Her frown deepened.

"Also Yuri," Monika turned to the mentioned girl. "We'll burn the Ouija board on Friday."

The lavender girl nodded as the four girls made their way out of the classroom.

 **Just finished working on the next chapter and...**

 **Get ready for a more serious chapter coming up tomorrow more than likely...**


	5. Donuts and Devil Dad

**This is a more serious chapter compared to the other ones.**

 **Also this includes elements that were mentioned in the game. I hope you all enjoy it regardless!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to Team Salvato!**

Natsuki was the last one to come to the clubroom today.

She had a lot of things on her mind and she planned on being by herself. She stared at the phone in her hand and remembered what message was there a few minutes ago.

" _Get in the house by 7 Natsuki or you're gonna get it."_

She felt her face scrunch up and she lowered her head on instinct. She didn't want to cry in front of her friends. They didn't need to know what her home life was like.

She was suppose to have fun in the club.

"Afternoon Natsuki!"

The smaller girl lifted her head to see Monika smiling as she scribbled something down in her notebook. Natsuki gave her a forced grin, her eyebrows were furrowed just a little as she replied.

"H-hi!"

The pink haired girl then hurried into the closet and the brunette watched her go.

Sayori, who was scribbling flowers and balloons on the chalkboard, turned to Monika. "Was that Natsuki?"

The president nodded. "Yep." she looked back at the closet door. "She seems upset but we shouldn't bother her."

"Why not?" Yuri asked, lifting her head as her eyes showed concern.

"It's probably something personal. We shouldn't dwell on it."

"But we're friends." Sayori stated. "We can ask her."

"Monika's right though." the bookworm stated. "We shouldn't force it out of her."

The vice president sighed but nodded as the three continued what they were doing. However, Sayori looked towards the closet door in worry.

She really wanted to do something to help.

 **~I~I~**

There was a soft knock on the closet door.

Natsuki lifted her head from her manga and turned to see the entryway. The room was dim but she could see it clear as day due the light surrounding the frame.

"What?" she asked softly.

"It's Sayori~!" the mentioned teen chimed before asking. "I was wondering if...you wanna walk to the school store with me? They're selling a bunch of snacks today and-"

"No thanks…" she returned to her book. "I'm not hungry. Go with Yuri or something."

"You sure? There's gonna be cookies and cupcakes and-"

"No."

"...I'll pay."

Natsuki stayed quiet as she continued to flip through her novel. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone right now.

Not until she calmed down.

She had started crying when she entered the closet. She was trying to compose herself with manga and cute pictures from her phone but nothing was working. The drama of Parfait Girls just reminded her of her own life and the cute pics on her cell kept flashing her back to the message that was there not too long ago.

Meanwhile, Sayori was looking at the closet door with sad eyes. She then retreated to the desk next to Yuri's and plopped herself there, waiting for Natsuki to come out sometime soon.

The purple haired girl turned to the peach headed one. "Are you okay Sayori?"

"No…" she sighed. "Natsuki doesn't want to talk to me…"

"She'll talk when she's ready." Yuri reassured. "Just wait it out a little."

The vice president nodded as Monika spoke from in front of them.

"Who wants to help me get some snacks~?"

"I guess me…" Sayori answered, slowly raising her hand.

"Great!" Monika grabbed her hand and dragged Sayori out of the room. "We'll be back Yuri~!"

The lavender girl nodded, flipping through the pages of her book as she finished them.

 **~I~I~**

"Snacks snacks, we've got snacks~!"

The bookworm looked up to see Monika and Sayori entering the classroom with snacks in their hands. Yuri raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something, Monika - the one who was chiming earlier - added.

"They weren't stolen so don't get a heart attack~!"

The lavender headed girl nodded just as the vice president threw a bag of pretzels at her. She grabbed them and looked at the bag.

"White chocolate covered pretzels?" Yuri asked.

"They didn't have any regular ones so we got you those." Sayori explained as the purple haired girl opened the bag and ate a pretzel.

Her purple eyes lit up as she ate a few more. "These are really good!"

The peach headed girl nodded, making her way to the closet and knocking on the door. "Hey Natsuki~! We got you some snacks if you're interest-"

The pink haired girl opened the door. Sayori gasped, jumping up and down.

"Natsuki! You-"

"Monika." Natsuki stated as everyone took notice that she had her bookbag on her back. "Can you...drive me home?"

"Home?" the president asked, tilted her head. She then turned to the clock on the wall. "But...it's only 6. We still have another hour."

"I know. It's just...I have to run an errand before going home."

The brunette shrugged. "If you say so." she turned to Sayori and Yuri. "You two don't mind walking home if I'm not back by the time the club's over right?"

"Not at all." Yuri said with a wave of her hand. "Take your time. See you tomorrow Natsuki."

"Wait!" Sayori cried, running over to the small girl. She gave her a pink bag of chocolate donut holes that look like brown cats. "Here. Take these!"

Natsuki took the bag and gave the bow wearing teen a small nod. "Thanks." her and Monika then walked to the door.

"I'll be back~!" the president chimed, closing the entryway behind them.

 **~I~I~**

Natsuki stared at the treats that Sayori gave her before she left.

She had sat herself in the back seat to contemplate about what was going on in her life. Sure, she hated it but what else was she going to do? She can't just leave her home, she had to finish school.

"Hey…"

Natsuki lifted her head and noticed Monika's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Are you feeling okay?" the president asked. "You haven't been yourself today."

The pink girl huffed, her eyes going back towards the treats in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about...I'm always in the closet."

"When I greeted you, you seemed tense. Like something was on your mind." she stopped at a red light and turned to Natsuki. "We could talk about it if you-"

"I'm fine."

Monika's small smile faltered. "I understand…" she turned back around. "Aren't you going to eat your donut holes?"

"I'm saving them…"

The president nodded.

Natsuki's eyes lifted just a little. "Do...do you want any?"

She nodded again. "Just one please."

As she handed one of the treats to Monika, the brunette asked. "Now, what was that errand you wanted to run?"

"You can turn after the light." Natsuki said.

The club president complied, driving down a street where a lot of little shops and stores were present.

"Stop at the shop on the corner and park there."

Monika did as she was told and parked right in the front. She then looked at the store just as Natsuki got out, leaving her stuff behind. The brunette's green eyes contorted in confusion.

What does Natsuki want in a liquor store? She's not even old enough to drink.

She slowly turned to the backseat and saw all of Natsuki's stuff still in the back of the car. Maybe if she just took a quick peek through her phone…?

"What are you thinking Monika?" she grumbled to herself. "Natsuki's my friend! It'll be wrong if I do that…"

But still…

She snuck snacks and drinks out of vending machines all the time. There was no harm in taking a quick peek.

Quickly, she jumped into the backseat and nabbed Natsuki cat backpack. She then opened the front of it and saw the phone. She picked it up and slid her thumb against the screen to unlock it. She immediately went to text messages and noticed the recent string of messages with a person in it labeled as 'Devil Dad'.

She then opened it see this string of text messages:

' _Devil Dad: When did you get home last night?_

 _Natsuki: I was home at seven._

 _Devil Dad: Don't lie to me._

 _Natsuki: I'm not._

 _Devil Dad: Your mom told me you got home at 8:30. Why were you out so late?_

 _Natsuki: I was in my club with my friends. We lost track of time._

 _Devil Dad: This keeps happening Natsuki. It's been a week and the issue keeps repeating itself!_

 _Natsuki: I'm only in my club! It's not like I'm getting high or drunk like you!_

 _Natsuki: ...I...I didn't mean it! Dad! I'm sorry!_

 _Devil Dad: Get in the house by 7 Natsuki or you're gonna get it.'_

Monika suddenly jumped when the phone started to vibrate in her hand. It was a timed reminder to…

"'Get liquor for Dad so that he doesn't beat my ass…'" she read as her heart sunk into her stomach. "N-Natsuki…"

"Monika!"

The brunette blinked, turning to see the small girl. Monika noticed she was holding two six-packs of beer in each of her hands. The bottles clanged against one another as Natsuki quivered where she stood.

"What…" the tiny teen's eyes shrunk back in a mix of shock and anger. "What are you doing with my phone?!"

"Natsuki. I can-"

She snatched her device away. "I don't wanna hear it! My life is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Natsuki-" Monika noticed her friend had tears in her eyes. She was also visibly shaking. "Just...I'm sorry…" she jumped back into the driver's seat.

Natsuki stepped in before the president started the car and drove off. There was a bit of silence as both of them tried to recollect what was happening and what was going on.

"Natsuki…" the brunette said after a while. "I'm sorry for invading your personal space. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay…" the small girl answered, sounding like she had a stuffy nose. As if she had been crying. She sniffled. "It's alright. I...I should've told you what was going on."

"No...you said that you're personal life is not of my business."

"It...it's not but…" Natsuki sniffled again. "I need to tell someone before...before I lose my mind…"

Monika nodded.

"My Dad is...really bad." the tiny teen explained. "Like really, _really_ bad. He beats me up all the time, mainly because I keep coming home late or I'm being... _unladylike_. He...him and my mother want me to become something sciency and nerdy like a pharmacist or a doctor. They don't want me to have anything to do with manga and otaku related things but...I love it.

"I'm so interested in it that I really want to be the creator of my own series." Natsuki smiled through her drenched face. "I can develop the story and I could probably get someone else to illustrate."

"That'll be really cool." Monika smiled.

"I would be." her smile disappeared. "But that won't happen. Not with my parents trying to dictate my life…"

The car stopped and the club president looked on her phone. "It's 7:05. I'm sorry I got you home late."

"It's fine. I was taking too long in the liquor store anyway…" Natsuki grabbed her stuff and stepped out of the car. "Thanks Monika. Glad I could talk to you about this."

"It's no trouble." she waved. "See you tomorrow!"

"If I live…" Natsuki mumbled, looking at the white and brown house that she lived in before heading towards it.

Monika turned the car around but stopped on the other side of the street. She watched as the small girl knocked on her door and was yanked inside by an arm. As the door slammed shut again, the brunette stared frightfully at the house.

She hoped Natsuki was going to be okay.

 **Back to the more light hearted chapters! :D**


	6. Camping in the Club Pt 1 of 3

Monika came into the room with a bunch of camping equipment. The remainder of the club looked at her with raised eyebrows and confused expressions.

Sayori then said something. "What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked Sayori~!" she chimed. "We're going camping on Friday!"

"But…" Yuri blinked. "That's today! We aren't even prepared!"

"Oh, it's alright!" Monika said with a wave of her hand. "We're camping in the club room!"

The bookworm blinked. "...We still aren't prepared."

"Yeah. We don't even have any pajamas." Natsuki agreed. "Not to mention that I have to leave early."

"Why?"

"My dad said so."

"Just tell him you're staying over a friend's house for a project or something." Monika said, placing a hand on the pink girl's shoulder reassuringly. "He'll be okay with it."

Natsuki nodded before pulling out her phone and leaving the room.

"Wait...we're staying in the school _all_ night?" Sayori asked.

"Yep!" the president piped.

"And…" Yuri added. "Did you get permission from school officials or anything?"

"Nope~!"

"What?!"

"I'm back!" Natsuki called, coming back into the clubroom. "He said okay and that I have to be home before Sunday night."

"Great!" Monika piped. "Let's do stuff!"

 **~I~I~**

Yuri lifted her head from her book when she suddenly heard movements from behind her. She turned her head and noticed Monika plugging up a ton of things like a microwave, a toaster, a mini fridge, and a hair straightener.

"Um...Monika?"

The president lifted her head. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm prepping our campsite." she answered with a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Duh."

"Yeah…" Yuri looked at the many appliances. She then slowly returned to her book. "Sure…"

Monika stood up and nodded, looking at all of the stuff she had plugged in. She tapped her chin. "Now what am I missing?"

The purple haired girl near her was about to say something when Monika gasped.

"I need to buy groceries!"

She ran over to the door of the clubroom and smiled. "I'll be right back guys! I gotta get some food!"

Sayori gasped and happily asked. "Can I come?!"

Monika's smile grew as she asked. "Do you have upper body strength?"

The peach girl blinked before a frown adorned her face. "Not...not really…"

"Then no."

Sayori frowned as Monika slammed the door shut. "Man...I can never do anything…"

"I'm gonna give me my own snacks." Natsuki stated, stepping out of the closet.

The light in the bow wearer's blue eyes returned as she looked at the tiny teen. "Can I come?!"

"Got any money?"

The peach girl lowered her head. "No…"

Natsuki shrugged. "You can still come."

Sayori gasped before bouncing up and down. "Alright!"

Natsuki waved to Yuri as she and the peach girl left the room. "We're gonna get snacks Yuri!"

The purple girl nodded, flipping through the pages of her book. Just as the pink haired teen closed the door, the room was plagued in darkness.

Yuri's pupils shrank as she heard Natsuki and Sayori's screams from in the hall. She sighed, looking back at the space where all of the appliances were hooked up.

"Monika…" she said blankly as her two club mates returned to the room.

 **~I~I~**

"What happened to the lights?"

Monika reentered the club room with grocery bags in hand. She noticed all of her club members were right by the window in order to get some light. They turned to her as Yuri answered.

" _You_ happened."

The brunette tilted her head. "Huh?"

The purple haired teen gestured to all of the wires that Monika had plugged into the wall about a half hour prior. She then said. "You plugged up all of this stuff, not knowing the consequence was causing the power to combust."

"Stop using big fancy words!"

Yuri sighed. "Put lots of plugs into wall make lights go bye bye."

"Oh...okay~!"

The purple teen smacked herself.

"Luckily, I brought lighters~!"

Monika gracefully tossed the mentioned items at the other girls. As they caught them, Yuri asked. "What are we gonna do with these?"

"Duh…" she pulled out the Ouija board. "We're gonna burn this!"

Natsuki blinked. "Isn't that dangerous?!"

"Kinda sorta~!" Monika placed the board on the ground. "But one little fire won't burn down an entire school~!"

Yuri slammed her face against the desk.

"I'm…" the smallest teen stated. "ninety percent sure that what you just said isn't true."

"We can fact check it later." the president stated, bringing the flame to her lighter before burning the board. "The school system's about to be so _mad_ ~!"

 **~I~I~**

Yuri mumbled to herself as the light faded from the window.

She turned to Monika and blinked to see that she had made a tower of Shakespearean books to keep the flames away from the floor. The president turned to her and she smiled.

"Look Yuri!" she gestured to the structure. "It's The Leaning Tower of 'Peare-sa~!"

"Stop." the lavender headed girl stated firmly. "Stop that right now."

"Aww come on Yuri~!"

The mentioned girl returned to her book.

Monika huffed. "Fine then. Have it your way." she turned to Sayori, who was writing something down in her notebook. "Hey Sayori! Did you get my joke?"

"Huh?" the peach girl asked, looking genuinely confused.

The brunette sighed. "Nevermind…"

"When is the lights coming back on?!" Natsuki screeched, leaning slowly towards the flames as she struggled to read her manga.

Monika looked at her phone. "Well it's 5:36 and most of the clubs and school staff had already went home…" she smiled. "So...I don't think anyone's gonna turn the lights on."

"WHAT?!" the tiny girl cried before noticing that she had dropped her manga. The tip of it had landed into the flames and her heart sank as the pages started to cover in the burning mass. "Aah!"

"Yep!" the brunette nodded, closing her eyes as Natsuki waved her book around in the air dramatically. "That is pretty bad!"

"Put it out! Put it out!" the pink girl cried as Sayori rushed over to her and started to blow at the flames with little success.

"Oh Natsuki, the lights are already out."

Yuri ran out of the room and came back with a teapot full of water. She carefully poured it on the book and she along with Sayori sighed in relief to see that the fire had died down.

However, Natsuki wasn't happy.

She was clutching onto her volume with a heavy heart. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared at the destroyed book. Yuri and Sayori felt their hearts break at the sight of their dear friend upset and embraced her.

"This…" Natsuki sniffled. "This is the worst day of my life!"

"It's okay Natsuki~!" Monika hummed reassuringly, entering the hug. "We all have bad days..."

They embraced each other for a little while longer before thinking about what they could do for the remainder of the night.


	7. Camping in the Club Pt 2 of 3

"H-hey!"

Yuri shrieked as Monika suddenly blew out the little campfire the president had made a while ago. Suddenly, the bright glow of a large flashlight plagued the room with light.

"Hooray!" Sayori cheered. "We can see again!"

"I forgot I had this…" the brunette said sheepishly before placing the item on the teacher's desk. "Everyone can see right?"

They all nodded.

"Good." she smiled before instinctively turning it off.

"Monika!" Natsuki exclaimed. "What the fuck?!"

There was no response, just light giggling. Sayori felt shivers go down her spine.

"I-I hate the dark!" she cried. "Y-Yuri! Help!"

"What am I supposed to do?" the lavender teen asked. "None of us can see a thing!"

"Monika…" the pink eyed girl grumbled. "Turn on the fucking flashlight or I swear…"

"Boo!"

Everyone shrieked as Monika's face came back into view with a smaller flashlight shining light on the previously mentioned part of her body. The president giggled as Natsuki exclaimed.

"Stop that Monika!"

"Sorry~!" the brunette chimed. "I just wanted to tell scary stories~!"

"Well...I just wanted to stare at my destroyed manga! We can't have everything!"

"You have a scary story Monika?" Sayori asked.

"...Nah." she replied after a while. "I was hoping you guys did though…"

The bow wearer gasped "I have a happy story!"

"No one cares Sayori."

Sayori pouted.

"I-I have one." Yuri stated, raising her hand hesitantly.

Monika smiled. "Sweet!" she scooted closer to where the purple girl was sitting. "Tell us Yuri!"

"Alright…." she took a deep breath. "Well, it all starts with a girl I knew. We had known each other since we were babies and she was so sweet and nice to everyone she met. She would help old people cross the street and help children find their missing toys. Overall, she was a good person.

"One day, she didn't come to school. It was kind of weird since she would always be there. I eventually shrugged it off, thinking that she'll just come back the next day. However, that afternoon, my science teacher had told us that we had a project to work on and that we could work in partners. I asked if I could work with my friend and the instructor was confused, as if she didn't know who she was. And she didn't. None of my classmates knew who she was."

"That's creepy…" Sayori said with a whimper.

"During my lunch break, I would ask staff and other students who were close to her. I gave them her name and none of them knew the person. After school, I went to her house, trying to get an answer to this weird situation but…" she sighed. "Her house was gone. So...I never spoke about her ever again. Nobody did.

"Eventually, when I went home from school a few weeks later, I decided to do something I never thought I would do. I spoke to my mom about the situation with my friend that disappeared. Teary-eyed, she said that it was something I kept babbling on about when I was younger. As I got older, I kept talking to her and they started to grow suspicious. When I was eight, my father came to my room to say good night only to see me on the floor, talking to the dark closet a few inches away from me. He noticed that I was talking in a language that wasn't apparent to him. I remembered them bringing it up to me the next day but I was confused and acted as if it never happened."

Natsuki and Sayori were hugging each other frightfully as Monika leaned in, having a mix of curiosity and joy on her face.

"I was shocked by all of this but I honestly didn't believe my mother. It was until that night that I heard scratching on my windowsill, like a bird was using its foot to claw at the glass. I looked up and I saw my friend. The only differences to her were that her eyes were red and she was covered in a black smoke. She had the body of a two year old and her tiny nails were clawing at the windows. I smiled, reaching out to touch her-"

"STOP!" Natsuki screamed. "Stop it right now Yuri!"

"D-did that r-really…" Sayori gulped, visibly shaking. "H-happen Yuri?"

The purple girl smiled. "No."

"BITCH!" Natsuki screeched, throwing a shoe at Yuri, who dodged it instinctively. "SHIT!"

"You gotta give her credit." Monika beamed, eyes wide. "It was really good!"

"Can we do something else?!"

"Fine fine…"

 **~I~I~**

Sayori gasped as Natsuki started to toast a marshmallow using the insanely bright flashlight.

The smaller girl then added a piece of chocolate on top and watched it slowly melt while placing two graham crackers on a napkin. She then put the marshmallow on one of the crackers before putting the other one on top. Once she put the s'more alongside the other ones on a plastic plate, she nodded her head in approval.

"Ta da~!" Natsuki piped, gesturing to the snacks. "Enjoy~!"

"S'mores!" the peach haired girl cheered, nabbing three and putting them in her mouth at once. "Thanks Natsuki!"

"No problem!"

Monika took one and Yuri did the same. They nodded in thanks before enjoying their food.

"These are really good!" the president piped. "We should do something while we eat."

"A game?!" Sayori asked with her mouth full of s'mores, running over to the crate of games that Monika left in the clubroom. The brunette stopped her, grabbing her wrist as they walked back to where Yuri was sitting.

"A simple game. One that is _not_ Candyland."

The peach girl pouted as Natsuki snapped her fingers. "We can play Truth or Dare! Or tell secrets!"

"Great idea Natsuki!"

The girls put three more desks in the same area as Yuri's and sat down. Natsuki brought over the plate of s'mores as Monika said.

"Alright! Since I'm the president, I'll start~!" she turned to the right of her. "Yuri, Truth or Dare?"

"Um…" the bookworm fidgeted in her chair. "Truth…"

"If you were to date anyone in this room, who would it be and why?"

Yuri blushed before looking down at her book. As she placed her bookmark in and closed it, she tapped her chin. "Um...I suppose...dating...Natsuki wouldn't be so bad. I mean, we're both into compelling stories. Different varieties sure, but we can agree that we both like interesting storytelling."

The tiny girl blushed before standing proudly. "W-well...I won't let you down on that!"

The lavender girl blushed. "Y-you think I meant it for real?!"

"It's my turn right?" Natsuki asked happily, ignoring Yuri's question as she sat down. The taller girl sighed and nodded as the tiny teen screamed. "Dare!"

"Um…" the bookworm began fiddling with her lavender locks. "Um...I-I don't know…"

"Come on Yuri! You can do it!" Monika piped. "Lay it on her!"

"I-I dare you to...go into the dark closet and stay in there for three minutes."

Natsuki's face paled. Sweat started to pour down her face as she mumbled. "I-I don't-"

"Come on Natsuki." the president encouraged. "It's just a closet~!"

The pink headed girl gulped. "Um…"

"I-I could change it if you want…" Yuri said, shame and embarrassment adorning her features. "It's fi-"

"I-" the small girl stood up. Her legs were shaking just a little as she looked into the dark abyss that made up the closet, which wasn't that far away from where they were sitting. "I can do it!"

"Yay Natsuki!" Sayori cheered as the tiny teen went inside.

Monika followed behind her before slamming the door shut. Slowly, she softly placed a chair in front of the entryway. She then covered her lips in a shushing gesture.

"M-Moni-"

The president covered the vice's mouth before she could say anything. She then whispered. "To be honest, I'm starting to get bored of Truth or Dare. Sayori, if we play Candyland, will you shut up?"

"No!" Yuri exclaimed.

The peach girl happily nodded as Monika uncovered her lips. Suddenly, there was the repetitive twist on the closet door. Then there was banging.

"Hey! Is there something blocking the door?!"

"No~!" the president chimed.

"I know you did something Monika! Let me out!"

"But your three minutes aren't over yet~!"

"Monika!"

"Let's play Candyland!" Sayori cheered.

Natsuki's banging intensified. "You're playing a different game without me!?"

"Candyland~!"

"I'm letting her out." Yuri stated, moving the chair and opening the door, only for the tiny teen to kick her in the stomach.

Monika stared at the scene wide eyed while Sayori held back a gasp. As Yuri fell to the floor, Natsuki gritted her teeth and mumbled.

"Shit…!"

 **~I~I~**

"Alright, since Yuri's down, let's play something less violent~!"

Monika had stood up from the table as Sayori and Natsuki looked at her with expecting eyes. Yuri, meanwhile, was laying in the same spot on the floor. It was as if she had taken a nap except for the shoe print on the part of her clothes where her stomach was.

Natsuki frowned. "Y'know, Truth or Dare wasn't violent. It just got that way because you-"

"Candyland isn't violent either!" Sayori yelled, interrupting the smaller girl.

"I said…" Monika spoke happily but there was an assertive aspect in the sound of her voice. "Let's play something less violent…"

The other two girls closed their mouths and the president's grin grew.

"Thanks~!" she clasped her hands together. "Do you guys have any suggestions?"

"We could start by picking Yuri-"

"We could sneak some snacks from the school store!" the peach girl piped, stopping Natsuki in the middle of a sentence yet again.

Monika pointed to Sayori. "Someone give her a raise...that isn't possible because I'm the president!"

"Hooray!"

Natsuki sighed as the three of them made their way out of the room with the flashlight, leaving unconscious Yuri in the dark.


	8. Camping in the Club Pt 3 of 3

**Last part! Sorry it took so long to come out, I wasn't really into DDLC for a bit but now I'm back for a little bit. I will try to work on more chapters but don't expect a consistent upload schedule. My life is gonna start getting a bit busier after May.**

 **Either way, I hope you like it!**

 **Characters belong to Team Salvato.**

Yuri rose from the floor with a sore head.

She looked around and immediately took notice of her friends sitting at a table in the very front of the room, eating. Monika's big, bright flashlight shone throughout the club room, making it almost seem as though the room had electricity. The lavender headed girl rubbed her stomach in pain as she slowly got on her feet.

The others turned to her and Sayori was the first one to yell out. "Yuri! You're alive!"

"Sorry about kicking you in the stomach earlier…" Natsuki gave the taller girl a weak smile. "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"I forgive you…" Yuri sighed, still rubbing her stomach. "You didn't mean to do it." she then grumbled. "What I don't forgive you guys for is leaving me on the floor…!"

Monika smiled. "It's not our fault you passed out there."

"Natsuki kicked me in the stomach…"

"I said I was sorry!" the pink haired girl snapped back.

"Chill out Yuri." Sayori spoke up, her mouth filled with potato chips. "It's not like you're pregnant or anything...right?"

The clubroom went dead silent. Monika and Natsuki turned to Yuri. The bookworm immediately shook her head repetitively.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, not after that kick you're not." Monika chuckled. "Natsuki's been taking kirate classes."

The pink haired girl's eyebrows furrowed as she faced the President. "No...I haven't."

"Sit with us Yuri!" Sayori piped, almost out of nowhere. "We bought snacks!"

Yuri nodded, taking a seat and grabbing a bag of pretzels. She then grabbed her phone and looked at the time. She looked at Sayori.

"That isn't possible. It's 7 PM and we're the only ones here."

"We stole them~!" Monika chimed, opening a bottle of A&W. "We also found a way to break into the vending machine~!"

The bookworm sighed, dropping her snack bag back on the table. "On second thought, I'm not hungry anymore."

 **~I~I~**

"Hey...Monika?"

The club president turned away from her phone to see Sayori squirming in front of her. She smiled brightly at the bow wearer.

"Hello Sayori!" she put her phone on the desk. "What's up?"

"Um...w-well…" the peach haired girl stuttered, knees bucking against one another. "I...I have to use the bathroom…"

"And…" her green eyes shifted to other areas of the room. "You're telling me this...why?"

"I need to borrow the flashlight!"

"Why didn't you ask Yuri and Natsuki?"

Sayori bit her lip, turning to see the mentioned two girls flipping through their books. She then answered Monika's question. "I asked for their flashlight and they said no. Plus, you're using your phone so I thought-"

The club president grabbed her phone and took off her calculator case. She then opened the back of it and pulled out its battery. She then answered cheerfully. "No way Sayori. My phone's dead."

The peach girl blinked. "B-but you just…"

"You can't question me." she took a gulp from her A&W. "I'm your superior."

"Wha-"

"I'm your superior. Go do something else."

Sayori whimpered, walking back over to Yuri and Natsuki. Her steps were going slower as the urge to urinate kicked into high gear. She really had to use the bathroom.

"What do you want Sayori?" the smallest club member asked, eyes still on her manga.

"I have to use the bathroom really badly and if I don't go in the next six seconds-"

"Take it." Yuri said, interrupting the bow wearer by handing her the flashlight.

Sayori gasped. "Really?"

"No!" Natsuki yelled. "I wanna read my manga!"

"Natsuki…" Yuri sighed. "Sayori really has to use the bathroom and…"

She stopped talking when she not only heard the sound of liquid seeping down onto the floor but the warm sensation that she had suddenly felt against her shoes. The pink haired girl screamed.

"MY SHOES!"

"Sorry…" Sayori cried.

"You _fucking_ owe me!"

"I'm sorry!"

 **~I~I~**

Sayori's eyes widened in the middle of the night.

Monika had brought sleeping bags when coming into the club room so they laid them out and went to sleep. She had only brought two so she and Yuri were resting in one while Sayori and Natsuki was in the other.

Since the two were sleeping together, the peach girl's frightened state woke the pink headed girl from her slumber.

"Sayori…" she yawned. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something…" Sayori whined. "Maybe it was a ghost!"

"No way…" Natsuki sat up. "Monika burned the Ouija board remember? No demons or ghosts are gonna bother us."

"Yeah but-"

"Go back to sleep Sayori…" Natsuki grumbled, laying back down. "It's probably all in your head..."

The bow wearer sighed before staring up at the ceiling. She bit her lip as she moved under the sleeping bag. Even though the floor creaked a little by her movements, she was still frightened by it.

Maybe a midnight snack will calm her nerves.

Slowly, she rose from the sleeping bag and walked towards the pile of snacks that were positioned in the corner of the room. She grabbed a small pack of Oreos and was about to open it when something cold wrapped itself around her arm. She froze as whoever in the darkness said.

"Those are my Oreos…."

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sayori screamed as Monika's large flashlight turned on with Yuri holding onto it.

"What the fuck is going on...?!" Natsuki screamed, eyes wide open in a mix of fright and annoyance.

"Sayori was trying to eat my cookies..." Monika stated as her grip on the mentioned girl's wrist tightened.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed. "Take them! Take them!"

"Thanks." she took the Oreos from Sayori and ate them. "Yum!"

"Why are your hands so cold?!"

Monika shrugged.

Yuri and Natsuki, meanwhile, looked at one another before looked at the other two club members. Annoyed expressions came on their faces as the taller girl turned off the flashlight and headed back to her sleeping bag.

 **~I~I~**

"Good...morning club members!"

Monika smiled as she woke up the next day. She turned to her friends only to see that they were starting to pack their bags. She noticed this and her smile lowered slightly.

"Hey...where are you guys going?"

"Home." Yuri said.

Natsuki nodded. "I'm actually going to Yuri's but that's beside the point." she crossed her arms. "Monika, this club room smells like piss and I wanna sleep in my own bed..."

"Not to mention that my bruise is starting to get worse…" the bookworm mumbled, lifting up her shirt slightly to show a large purple mark there.

"And I think I'm getting a rash…" Sayori added, rubbing her inner thigh. "...Cause I'm still in my pee stained clothes."

Monika glared at bow wearer. "That's what you get for not being prepared."

"Maybe you should've gave her your flashlight!" Natsuki barked.

Yuri then added in an upset tone. "Or let us get some stuff from our house..."

"Anyway," Monika spoke up, changing the subject. "you guys do realize that we're locked in this school until Monday right?"

They all blinked. The smallest club member shrieked. "WHAT?!"

"They locked the school doors after everyone leaves." the president explained matter-of-factly. "Crazy, I know."

"What are we GONNA DO?!"

"Am I gonna die…?!" Yuri cried, holding herself as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Am _I_ gonna die?!" Sayori screamed, scratching her inner thigh harshly.

Monika sighed. "You guys need to relax...it's not the end of the world. Yuri, Sayori, you two aren't gonna die and Natsu-"

"I need a change of clothes!" the peach haired girl sobbed as Natsuki continued to run around in circles and Yuri suddenly passed out.

The club president sighed. "This is gonna be a long weekend…"

 **Moving on~!**


	9. A Western Roleplay

**Hey...this chapter came out of nowhere.**

 **Like I stated before, I'm only gonna work on this story when I feel like it. So the long gap between chapters is a huge example of future updates. Just saying.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy! All characters belong to Dan Salvato.**

"Yeehaw!"

Monika kicked the clubroom door down, scaring Yuri from the back of the room. Sayori, who was up front cleaning the chalkboard, turned to see the brunette dressed in a flannel, cowboy boots, and a Stetson. She clutched the spot where a belt would usually be and winked at the girl closest to the entrance.

"Evenin' Sayori!"

"Hi Monika." Sayori greeted, clearly unphased.

"That's Sheriff Monika to ya par'ner!" she gestured to the badge. "And you, are mah deputy!"

Sayori gasped. "Really?! Wow!" she then asked. "What does that mean?"

"That means y'all do whatever Ah say, no questions asked!"

"Okay!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow and watched as Sayori was given a red cowboy hat. As she put it on, the purple haired girl asked. "Um...Monika. What are we even...doing exactly?"

Monika gave Yuri a sideway glance before beaming at her. "Ah Lady Yuri, how very nice of y'all to join the conversation!"

"Uh…"

"It's roleplay Yuri!" Sayori piped. "Play along!"

"I'd...rather not…"

"C'mon Yuri!" the sheriff piped. "Don't y'all wanna be mah darling wife?"

"W-wife?!"

"Why are you guys so loud…?"

They turned to the back of the classroom to see Natsuki, the light of a flashlight shining slightly through the crack in the door. Monika seemingly got on the defense, pointing a fake shotgun at the small girl.

Natsuki blinked, raising her hands in the air frightfully. "What the fuck Monika!?"

"It's roleplay Natsuki!" Sayori chimed once more. "Pl-"

"Sayori! Monika's pointing a gun at me!"

"Y'all best stay where y'all are…" the brunette hissed. "Honestly y'all wanna die…"

"What the fuck!?"

Yuri squinted at the gun and realized some of the features, more noticeably the inside of the barrel, was orange. Once she saw this, she said. "The gun's fake."

Natsuki blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "I-I knew that…"

"No you didn't."

"S-shut up Yuri!"

Monika laughed, speaking normally. "Seriously Natsuki, you didn't know it was fake?"

"I said shut up!"

"But you told Yuri to shut up." the peach girl mentioned.

"SHUT UP SAYORI!"

* * *

The clubroom was altered from its usually appearance. All of the desks but one - the teacher's - was pushed into a corner. The one surface in use was pushed to the middle of the room, the chair being occupy by Monika. The brunette was wearing the outfit she had entered in but also had a bushy mustache under her nose.

Standing up beside her was her deputy Sayori, wearing her school uniform as well as a red hat and boots. She was currently eating a large chocolate chip cookie as she leaned against the desk.

Yuri entered the room wearing a long pink dress with a red ribbon in the front. Her hair was put up into a bun with a crimson bow. She was carrying the book she had been reading earlier as well as a tea kettle.

Monika beamed as she entered. "Well, ain't you a pretty thing~?"

"Thanks…" Yuri replied.

"Y'all got mah beer like Ah asked?"

"...I got tea."

"That'll do."

"We're eighteen Monika." Sayori pointed out. "We're not supposed to have alcohol until we're twenty."

"Twenty-one Sayori." the sheriff corrected. "And it's roleplay remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Also twenty-one is for Americans." Yuri added.

"Oh right…" Monika slapped herself. "Duh…"

"Anyway, where's the teacups?"

"We don't have teacups in this here parts." she pulled up several beer mugs. "We drink from these bad boys!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Literally all of the tea can fit in one of those mugs."

"Ya don't have ta fill it up all the way sugar…"

"Don't call me that."

"Just give us enough, ya know?"

Yuri shrugged, pouring tea in two of the cups. She then put the kettle to the side of the table and headed towards the door.

"Where y'all goin'?"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." the lavender haired girl stated.

"With your book?" Sayori asked.

Yuri nodded.

"Alrighty then." Monika stated. "Remember ta watch yer back. Natsuki the Kid just got outta prison today. She's on the prowl."

The bookworm looked slightly annoyed by the statement but nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

As she left the room, Sayori sat on the desk while Monika chugged down the tea like water. The deputy did the same but ended up choking a little on her drink.

The sheriff ignored her coughs, sighing. "Ah wish she took the gun with 'er…"

"Yeah…" Sayori rasped before going into another coughing fit.

"Anyway, how are things with yer wife?"

"My what?"

"Roleplay."

"Right!" she nodded. "She's kicking."

"And the baby?"

"I have a baby?!"

"The roleplay, remember?"

Sayori narrowed her eyes. "Wait, why are you the one controlling my life? What if I want a husband? What if I want a dog? Or a red panda?"

Monika crossed her arms. "Red pandas don't exist in this wild west."

"It does now!"

"No there isn't! Ah'm the sheriff!"

"That doesn't make you God!"

Both sheriff and deputy pulled their guns out and started shooting fake bullets. As the girls screamed in pain and cried as they were being shot at, Natsuki popped her head through the doorway and saw the girls fighting. She immediately left the scene.

* * *

"Howdy there!"

Yuri had been in the bathroom washing her hands. She was then greeted by Natsuki, who was wearing a black cowboy hat and goatee. The taller girl gave her a blank look.

"Don't."

"Sorry…" Natsuki mumbled, removing her hat. "The other girls are fighting and I...don't know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Monika was very vague."

"Yeah…"

Silence rang out in the bathroom for a while until Natsuki spoke up.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here? We can get Monika's car keys and drive home." she pulled out a card from her pocket. "I got my driver's license during the hiatus."

Yuri blinked. "The what?"

"You're coming or…?"

She nodded. "Definitely. And we don't need to worry about her keys."

Yuri unbuttoned the top of her shirt, revealing some of her cleavage. She then quickly pulled the keys out between her breasts.

Natsuki blushed as Yuri tossed them to her. "Monika told me to hold onto them."

The smaller girl nodded rapidly, eyes shifting to the floor. "R-right."

"Should we get going then...partner?"

Natsuki's face was redder than her hair clips. Yuri chuckled as her short friend nodded, the two then exiting the school together.


End file.
